1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a printer, a facsimile apparatus, a copying apparatus, and their hybrid apparatus, a registering apparatus which is connected to the image forming apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional resource downloader, for example, as shown in JP-A-2003-323364 (“Network device administrating apparatus and method, computer program, and computer-readable storing medium”), to register a device as an administration target, a group in which a type of resource as a downloading target is designated is previously formed, a device on a network which can be downloaded to such a group is searched for, and the device as an administration target is selected and registered.
Therefore, the above conventional example has the following problem.
That is, according to the conventional resource downloading method, in the case of searching for the device as an administration target, the device to be registered into the group which has been formed by preliminarily designating the resource type is searched. Therefore, it is not possible simultaneously to search for devices which handle different resources.
Therefore, to search for devices which handle different resources, it is necessary to form a plurality of device administration groups that each correspond to a different resource type and search for the devices with respect to each of the plurality of device administration groups formed as mentioned above.
Therefore, to search for the devices which handle different resources, it is necessary to form a plurality of device administration groups every different resource type and search for the devices with respect to each of the plurality of device administration groups formed as mentioned above.